Relucas
Relucas is an Alkenite from the planet Alkeny. He is 19 Alken years old, making him 76 on earth. He has terrible manners and just like the rest of his race, is racist towards other races. He is also sexist and is addicted to a narcotic from his homeplanet called Alkenyne, a strange pink mineral that grows on an aquatic cave-dwelling plant from his homeworld, which has the strange side-effect of making the outer rims of his eyes glow a bright, pinkish coloration. Biography Relucas grew up on his homeworld Alkeny and was raised by his abusive mom after his father left. He was constantly bullied by his 3 older brothers. He was the second youngest of his family, being only older than his siter, Ventrii, who looked up to him for being different than most of their people. When relucas became older, he was influenced by his older brothers, and he too became a hoodlum. It was during his search for a hideout that he diuscovered the power of the Alkenyne, and took several plants with him to make his own whenever he wanted to. He never told anyone about his discovery, but it became evident he was inder infulence of something when one day he came home with a drastically different attitude; he had became no different than his brothers. One day, after injesting a fairly large amount of Alkenyne, he went into a state of shock and passed out. When he awoke, his body had changed. His skin became leathery, rather than scaly, but there were three major differences: He had only three fingers on each hand, his eyes had pink rings around them, and most of all, he had grown a pair of perfectly-functional wings. He panicked and ran away from home. Although he did not know why he had mutated, the reason was because Alkenyne was actually the key ingredient Alken scientists were using to make an evolution stimulant to help alkenites survive on colonized planets. Relucas found an abandoned bioship, which appeared smaller and weaker than the newer ones. He named it Xuzon which means "overshadowed" in his native language, and used it to escape Alkeny. He somehow made his way to Mascotia and made his him in a cave behind the waterfall that feeds Ploxl's pond. He constantly fights with people who dare to provoke him, and almost always wins. However, in the rare instance that he does not win, he meets with that person in secret and adds them to his gang. Currently, the only members of his gang are Riix and his brothers, Hizu and Zike, and also an enhanced Xenogaro named Zerrioth. Relationships with other characters *Ploxl - Ploxl and Relucas feel a strange bond when near eachother, despite never being formally introduced to eachother. *Loffica - Relucas and Loffica are like brother and sister, constantly calling each other names and making fun of each other. *Spot - Spot and Relucas are similar and a few ways, although they both claim to hate each other. *Samud - Relucas and his gang are rivals with Samud's gang, the Amblazers. *Zennra - Relucas had a crush on Zennra and often flirts with her. Although his pick-up lines work well on some girls, Zennra is afraid of Relucas, and thinks he is some kind of maniacal murderer. Relucas has been known to chase her down for hours when he gets high. *Schnee - Schnee is Relucas' love interest. Upon seeing her, he spazzes out and runs back to his hideout. He often gets depressed about being rejected by her, although she has no idea he loves her. *Zerrioth - Zerrioth is Relucas' best friend, and was the first member of Relucas' gang. Although they often fight, they see each other as family and care for eachother like such. *Stauroteuthis - When Stauro first met Relucas, he tried to say hi, but Relucas didn't even notice him and littlerally walked over him. After recovering from being stepped on, Stauro decided it would be best to avoid Relucas. *Tadpole - When Relucas first met Tadpole, he was under the effect of a Randomocity Fruit. Enoguh said... *Bender and Cheesepuff - Upon seeing either of these, Relucas yells "Hey guys, WAZZUUUUP?!", causing an akward moment of scilence... *Kishiru - Kishiru first found Relucas high in an alley, and took him in for the night, where she learned about Relucas' love for Schnee, and decided to help him build the courage to talk to her. *Appsody - Relucas often kicks Appsody for playing music that he hates, making her fly through the air, usually causing her to land on someone or crash through a window. Despite this, the two seem to not hate each other... Trivia *Relucas is deathly afraid of religous people becuase when he was very young, he lost his best friend when the city he lived in was being attacked by a religious empire. Relucas himself however, is an Agnostic. *Relucas has a crush on Zennra, but is madly in love with Schnee, although he often denies it. She happens to be the only girl he isn't capable of talking without freezing up or panicking and running away. *Relucas's little sister Ventrii also dwells on Mascotia because she left home in search of Relucas. However, she seems unable to track him down, and Relucas is totally oblivious of how close she has come to finding him before. *Relucas' voice is very clear and pitch-perfect, despite having smoked Alkenyne for years. *Relucas does strange things, even when he's not high, such as snorting cacti. Appearently, he does this because a disembodied head with a high-pitched voice told him to. *Relucas plays a role as Lumin in Waffle_Flish's series "Darkspore:The Other Side" and is named "Relumin". Category:ShadowRaptor101 Category:Alkenite Category:Alien Category:Male Category:Terrestrial Category:Mascot